


Old Dog, New Tricks

by Anoldfriend



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 03, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Therapy, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoldfriend/pseuds/Anoldfriend
Summary: Hannibal Lecter finds himself with a new fancy upgrade to his Cell Phone but even he has to admit it's quite difficult to learn how to use it when you're a self proclaimed technophobe.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a Crack ridden Fanfiction based on a personal Headcanon I hold for Hannibal being unapologetically terrible at Technology.

He had been on this planet for fifty-two years, could speak nine languages, went to not only Culinary School but Medical school as well to only become a Therapist, was skilled in both Piano and the Theremin yet even being a Jack of All Trades with many more hidden talents under his belt Hannibal Lecter could not seem to understand technology one bit. 

Hannibal was not a fan of modern technology, in fact he'd go as far to label himself as a technophobe. Now perhaps it was his older age that formed this opinion but even growing up as he saw technology evolve around him he simply couldn't get used to the transitioning of it all, he wasn't a Man who enjoyed change very much especially change that he couldn't control.   
It had taken him quite a while to make the jump from Landline to Mobile Phone and as of recent notice he had to make the drastic change from flip phone to smartphone. Once again, Hannibal Lecter does not like change. 

As he fiddled with the awful device in his hand, sitting at his desk he could only feel the migraine continue to gnaw at his brain. He had transferred everything he needed onto the phone and yet he didn't know how to find any of it. Suppose even he knew it was time to move on since well, even he had to admit some technology was useful such as his IPad but even then that device was a bitch to learn too.   
He finally managed to pull up his messages-- Who knew the icon with a speech bubble and three dots would lead him to his text messages?-- so far he had only given a few close individuals his new number; Alana Bloom, Jack Crawford and Will Graham. He knew in due time his number would reach more people but for now he was left with an empty inbox. 

He sighed as he turned off his phone and set it aside, rubbing his hands into his tired eyes. Why couldn't technology simply stop at the Pay Phone? Looks like Hannibal Lecter needed a Teacher. 

*** 

Though the hour was Will Graham's he couldn't help but notice how the other seemed to understand technology much better than him. They had shared a few text based conversations here and there, Will practically ran circles around Hannibal when it came to writing responses that it was simply better for him to call Will instead of replying. Also noting the interesting symbols that Will seemed to leave at the end of his messages.   
The question floated in his brain and though it wasn't necessarily related to Will's mental status or life in general they still found each other with plenty of time since Will preferred to keep conversation short if Hannibal didn't entertain him enough with his mind probing questions. 

"Do you fancy yourself a Technophile?" Hannibal would ask the question. Though he had second guessed his choice in showing Will that he indeed had cracks in his own mental armor he couldn't go another night struggling to open up the Weather Application. If Will were to judge then so be it. 

Sitting across from him, Will sat slouched unlike Hannibal who always sat with perfect posture compared to him Will looked like a slob but at the sound of the question he would sit up slightly, eyebrows knitting as he posed confusion, technophile? Was the question a trick? A new experiment for Hannibal to dig through his brain and find a deep seeded insecurity he could exploit?   
Will cleared his throat, "If by Technophile you mean am I common with technology," He would nod, "I hold a basic understanding." Will was seventeen years his junior but unlike Hannibal he wasn't stubborn with change, though he wasn't fond of it either he knew it couldn't be stopped. He wasn't extremely tech savvy like some individuals he knew but he knew his way around a touchscreen like he did social media, "Why do you ask?" He'd tilt his head slightly. 

Looking down at his notepad in front of him, the pen rested between his two fingers before he set both items aside. Uncrossing his leg from resting over the other he would reach into his pocket and hold out his phone. A sleek, modern, IPhone rested in his hands as he held it out to Will.   
He almost felt the heat of embarrassment rise in his system. Embarrassment. Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper for Christ's sake, he had slain and cannibalized over sixty-two different men and women and yet he couldn't understand how to unsilent his device. He felt pathetic almost, he hated admitting his age yet here he was practically exposing himself to the younger gentleman that even he didn't know everything, "I'm having some trouble adjusting to my current upgrade."

Will would look at the phone and though he still found himself with slight confusion he would reach out and take the phone from him as he sat back in his chair. Looking over the screen he supposed the piece of technology was quite fancy even for Hannibal who had a taste for all things expensive. Will couldn't even remember the last time he had an upgrade himself, he didn't need anything over the top anyways since he mostly used his smartphone for photos and tedious games for when he was bored it wasn't like anybody called him.   
Turning on the phone he would open to his home screen before glancing back up at Hannibal, "And you'd like my help?" It almost felt like a joke, was he hearing Hannibal correctly?

Giving almost a dejected nod, "Yes, I suppose even an Old Dog can't learn New Trick on its own." Hannibal would sigh as he admitted to Will he needed help, it felt sour on the tongue. 

***

He found Will standing behind him as he sat in his chair, his phone held out as both of them could view it as he turned it on. 

Hannibal still felt the heat of embarrassment rise, he had always poised himself to be this figure of pure perfection, something ethereal and awe inducing yet here he was needing the aid of his own Patient to teach him things that most individuals around him already knew. It was a feeling he couldn't really shake, he didn't feel in control of himself yet he didn't let these emotions paint his face as he still held the stoic expression he had been known for as Will gazed over his shoulder, leaning forward with his hand resting on the back of his chair. 

Staring at the phone Will would begin to question him.  
"What exactly do you need help learning?" Both Men found themselves seeing a new side of each other; Hannibal was showing flaws while Will was showing that he was more skilled in something Hannibal wasn't. Will had placed Hannibal on a pedestal in his mind, the mask that the other dawned while he could see right through it he didn't see the scared boy that Hannibal tried to hide, no, he saw the Monster that he was yet supposed that all Monsters were still Human no matter the horrible crimes they commit that was the horror of being Human, "Do you struggle with searching things? Or making calls? The type of phone you had before…" He'd trail off for a moment as he glanced at Hannibal to detect an answer before he spoke, "Flip phone wasn't it?" 

Hannibal would nod, "Suppose I struggle with it all." He decided to hand the phone to Will letting him take over the scene as he rested his hands on his lap. Learning such a thing doesn't get accomplished in one day so he knew he had to start small, "I find it quite difficult to send messages with no keypad." Hannibal found nothing more frustrating than the touchscreen, sensitive to the touch he constantly made spelling errors that were interrupted by autocorrect and then before he knew it the message was sent without his approval. It made him appear quite out of the ordinary from those who've received said messages, Lord knows Will had gotten a view of those said unfinished messages which as Hannibal spoke about them now it would all make sense to the younger individual. Guess even he had to teach his Father how to use his phone. 

"Well, it's a touchscreen," He almost felt like an asshole for having to explain things that Hannibal already understood, "you can turn off autocorrect if that's what you struggle with the most." Will would guide Hannibal through into his settings as he aided him in tweaking his preferences as they went along he even showed Hannibal how to install other languages onto his keypad such as Lithuanian and Italian, all did bring Hannibal a tad bit out of his dull mood as he found a growing curiosity with what he could do if he paid more attention to the settings.   
After a few moments of Will typing away at the phone he felt an odd sense of accomplishment with helping the older gentlemen with such a mundane task since he knew it would put him in higher regards in Hannibal's mind, he had seen him in a state that could be considered vulnerable.   
"There," He handed the phone back to Hannibal as he walked around the chair and stood before him, he crossed his arms and held a lingering smirk, "you shouldn't have problems with it now." 

A "Thank you" resided on Hannibal's tongue though he found it to take quite a bit of force to get it out, "Thank you, Will." It was such a simple fix he only felt worse about needing his assistance, "I apologize for wasting our hour on such unprofessional subjects."   
Will would shrug, "Suppose this isn't the first time we've found ourselves in unprofessional situations," He did wonder how the future would go knowing that Hannibal would come to him for more phone tips, he wondered if Hannibal would use his newfound skill to text him more often he didn't know how to feel about such a thought honestly, “and I’ll doubt it’ll be the last.” His arms remained over his chest as his gaze met Hannibal’s. 

Guess Hannibal Lecter was just a monkey barrel full of surprises and though this surprise was something more miniscule he couldn’t help but find himself with the revelation that Hannibal was comfortable enough to show a vulnerability to him no matter how small, he only began to wonder what other secrets his Therapist was hiding from him.


End file.
